The death of a loved one
by golden promise
Summary: *warning Character death* Losing a loved one is like losing a part of yourself. you break down, cry, mourn even scream. its really sad and depressing and you wonder why? but life must go on. be there for those you love, always, even in the end. First ever Angst fic. please R


**Okay don't hate me. I'm really sorry but, this idea was stuck in my head since I got on my bus to come home from school and I just, had to write it. This is my first attempt at angst? I think. Story. I hope its good writing wise. Please enjoy. Or hate. Either works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"LUCY!"

That one word. That one call out of her name had Lucy turning to look at Natsu. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him, pain beginning to cloud her vision. She had to turn away, she couldn't look at him. Maybe if she couldn't see him he couldn't see her, and the way she was now. She coughed then, blood coating her hand as she tried to hide it. Her vision began to blur as she looked down. She fought the urge to laugh, she didn't know why she wanted to laugh she just felt like it. She looked at the long sword protruding out of her abdomen. She also looked at the other blade, which was all too close to her heart. Lucy could hear her friends yelling for her, Levy screamed her name. She couldn't look at her friends, they needed to focus, concentrate on the battle in front of them. To Lucy this battle was pointless but she supposed it would be the death of her. She could already feel her life force leaving her body, even as she fell. The mage in front of her let out a laugh before he was tackled by Erza and Gray. Lucy felt arms wrap around her as she fell before being set gently on the ground. Through her cloudy vision she could see Natsu, she could just barely see his face but what she saw had her frightened. His face was etched in anger, more angry than she had ever seen it. She could see him walk swiftly toward the mage that had struck her, Levy taking his place at her side. She was crying, big tears pooled under her eyes and over her cheeks. She could hear Natsu then.

"Let me at the bastard!" he yelled in fury. She also heard Erza's sharp retort.

"We can handle him. Natsu you need to be by Lucy's side now more than ever. Go" she ordered. After a small argument he was there, once again in her vision.

"N…Nat…su" her voice came out weakly as she tried to talk to him.

"Shh, it's okay Luce, I'm right here. WHERES WENDY!" he hollered off at someone. She couldn't hear the reply.

"Na..tsu" she tried again to speak. She lifted her hand up to grab at him and get his attention but he was there. He gripped her hand and she felt him squeeze. She tried to speak to him again but coughing wracked her body as she coughed up more blood.

"Dammit WE NEED WENDY!" he hollered again. When the coughing finally stopped Lucy felt herself shake her head.

"No….time" she spoke, her throat feeling hoarse.

"Damn right there is time! Lucy you're not going anywhere you hear me. You're going to be fine" he said, trying to convince her. Lucy knew otherwise. It was a miracle that she was still alive, especially with the sword so close to her heart. She knew Levy was still there and she sent her a look. Levy seemed to understand as her tears began to fall more quickly. Lucy gave her a sympathetic look as her own tears fell from her eyes. Levy, knowing what Lucy wanted for now quietly got up. The battle seemed to be almost over, her friends and guild mates were taking care of everyone, one by one. Lucy was glad her guild would win, and live around her. She only regretted she wouldn't be able to congratulate her.

"Wendy help her please" she heard Natsu plead. Her attention was then caught by a small blue haired girl kneeling down to her.

_Wendy, _she thought. Lucy shook her head again, knowing it was too late to do anything. Still Wendy began her healing magic, she trailed around the swords figuring out what all was punctured. Lucy noticed Wendy's tears begin to fall and small sobs wracked her body. Lucy tried to reach out to her, comfort her. She tried to give her a reassuring smile. She felt her hand squeezed hard again and she turned her attention to Natsu. He looked at Wendy and Wendy shook her head. It was then his turn, as tears welled in his eyes he asked her.

"Can you please try? Please" he begged, the tears rolling down his face. Lucy couldn't take it anymore; she reached her hand up flinching as it pulled the skin, opening her wound more.

"Tears… don't suit…you…idiot" she said trying to make her voice sound teasing. Natsu glanced down at her. He squeezed her hand again.

"Please don't leave me Luce" he said, his voice slightly breaking. Wendy got up at that point, realizing they may want some time alone. Lucy let out a cough before she spoke.

"Sorry… Natsu… don't think… I can… stay much…. Longer" she spoke weakly. Natsu closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I can't lose you too" he said sadly. Lucy's vision wavered again. She could see friends running up to them behind Natsu. They stopped to speak quickly to Wendy, some of them breaking down at what she told them. Lucy knew they would be coming over soon so she looked Natsu square in the eye.

"I… have something…to say" she told him as she took in a deep breath. Her voice was getting weaker and Natsu leaned in to hear her. Then she told him her feelings, everything. Shivers bean to wrack her body and everyone else made it to her side. Everyone had tears in their eyes, they knew she wouldn't make it and it was tearing them all apart inside. Lucy made eye contact with everyone and they each said their goodbyes, silent goodbyes. Lucy had to smile a bit though when she saw Levy turn into Gajeel's side and he awkwardly comfort her.

"I'm… sorry everyone…" she said, her breaths now raspy and uneven. She saw the master then. He leaned over her on her other side and gently pushed back a piece of her hair.

"It's not your fault my child. Just rest, we will be here" he told her, he was also trying to hold back his tears as he said this. Lucy nodded and she looked again at everyone. The shaking in her body stopped and she felt warmth inter her through her hand. She looked at Natsu and sent him a smile. The warmth filled her body and she closed her eyes.

"So… warm" she said, he voice trailing off. She saw the light then, it was almost blinding. She felt herself stand up from her body and move away toward it. Looking back however she felt sadness seep into her. Everyone was sobbing, she saw Natsu holding her at this point. She was cradled in his arms as tears fell from his eyes. She wanted to go back; she didn't like seeing everyone crying for her. She knew she couldn't though; she stayed there for a while though, watching over her friends before she stepped once more toward the light. As she entered it she felt a sense of peace. She would miss everyone, but she would watch over them. Forever.

The day of Lucy Heartfilia's funeral was a sad one. Everyone cried fresh tears again as she was lowered into the ground. Everyone was mourning, even her spirits. They were also there, to watch their master be put to rest even Aquarius was crying. The only one not present however was Natsu, Happy was nowhere to be found as well. Everyone knew he needed time to himself and they didn't blame him for not being there. They all said their goodbyes once again, mourning for their lost friend.

Natsu looked out at the view from Lucy's apartment window. Happy beside him said nothing and quietly sat beside him. Natsu didn't quite know what to do, he felt like crying, felt like beating someone up and also destroying something. But he didn't, he felt numb. It hurt, to lose the person most precious to you. Natsu felt as if his heart was being squeezed. It was worse than when he found Igneel had left him, but that was probably because Natsu knew he would find him again. Lucy was gone. Never coming back. He wouldn't get to laugh and make jokes, call her weird or break into her apartment and have her yell at him. He would like that right now, her yelling at him, if it meant hearing her voice. One small tear slipped from his eye as he looked down at his hands. He looked back up out the window again. His final thought before he moved to lie on the bed was what she had told him, and his own unspoken answer.

_I love you Natsu._

"I love you too Luce" he spoke aloud to the air. Happy lay down beside him and curled into his side. They both cried then, falling into a sleep that was welcome, a place where they could escape for a while.

**Okay I am literally crying while writing this. Q.Q I feel so sad. I um hope you enjoyed. Maybe drop me a review? Would be appreciated.**


End file.
